memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Editor3000
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 17:22, 3 June 2007 (UTC) New images You seemed to miss something before uploading your files: :''STOP! Before you upload a file, make sure to read and follow the image use policy.'' Please note on the 'Image Use Policy', the basic overview of our guidelines for uploading files: # Obey our copyright policy when uploading images. # Use the image description page to describe an image and its copyright rules. # Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone. # Remember that an image that is uploaded will replace any file that already has that name. # Edit (crop) the images to show only the necessary information. # Don't include any watermarks or text in the image (this includes copyright notices; those belong in the text of the image description page). # Use the JPEG format for photographic images, and SVG (preferred), PNG (if no svg is available), or GIF (as a last resort) for diagrams and other low-contrast images. Also note: :File names on Memory Alpha are case sensitive. Please use lowercase file extensions wherever possible! '' File:Cap001.JPG alone ignores several of these requirements. Please make an effort to crop images, accurately name and format image titles and extensions, wikify images, cite images, and place the proper copyright tag on images, before uploading them, as this is quite clearly presented in the very first line of the , as an attempt to circumvent discussions like this. Thank you. --Alan 00:29, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Fixed! Thanks for the correction. - ::Please note that I removed File:'s Diserspect.jpg due to the incorrect naming on it. Please do not start image names with an apostrophe or other punctuation mark. Also, please ensure that you add a citation, description, license, and category to images as per Alan's comments above. Your recent upload of File:Harry Kim Wormhole.jpg doesn't have any of these... -- Sulfur 21:40, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :For some reason, it took the name "Baxter's" and removed the "Baxter" to read "'s". I renamed the file to componsate. Sorry for the mixup. Still doing a littel trial & error. even with reading all of the guidelines, I'm still bound to make a couple mistakes. Editor3000 21:59, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :For some reason, the box in the "Upload Pictiure" screen did not appear for any of the picuters I uploaded today. If it had, I would have put in the copyright information and picture sources. In addition, the "Watch This Page" & "Ignore any warnings" checkboxex were moved to te far right. It wasn't like that yesterday. Maybe a glitch. If I see it's fixed later, I may upload the pictures again and put in the copyright and source information. Editor3000 01:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::Note that you can go to the image, and choose "edit", and the edit box will come up, where you can add in the license, captions, etc. -- Sulfur 02:44, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip!- ::Note that you don't have to list the direct source of the image capture (ie, which DVD etc), you only need list the episode. If the image is not from an episode, then you must list where exactly it is from (ie, "VOY Season 6 special features", etc) -- Sulfur 03:26, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::M' Kay Editor3000 03:43, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Duplicating old images Please be sure to check the image category before uploading an image that potentially duplicates another image. In the case of , you uploaded File:Harry Kim Wormhole.jpg which essentially duplicates File:MicroWormhole.jpg, as well as, File:Telek holding a Sterfleet Test cylinder.jpg which essentially duplicates File:TestCylinder.jpg, and File:Telek on Voyagers viewscreen.JPG, which essentially duplicatesFile:DrRmorTalvath.jpg. You can check this in advance by going to Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (VOY: Eye of the Needle). Thanks. --Alan 03:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::Ya know, I just discovered them 5 minutes before you sent me this. Now the only time I will supply a picture is if you ''don't have what I'm looking for like that sad look on Janeway's face when she found out Telek died in . Thanks! Editor3000 03:43, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Talk page comments Hi there. Please see my response here as well as regarding our talk page policies. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 22:12, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Re:Off topic comments Hi there, sorry for the late reply. To answer your question, the discussion on which you commented at Talk:Tim Russ was regarding the image of Russ from Spaceballs and whether or not it should be included in the article. Your comment had nothing to do with that, nor did it have anything to do with the quality or content of the article; it was merely a statement about something you would find amusing. To quote our policy at : :Talk pages are used for: :* 'Comments about articles.' Positive or negative feedback from readers is always welcome for any article! :* ''Discussing the validity of an article. Sometimes, a reader or other contributor might have a question about the canonicity of a certain fact described in an article. The talk page can be used to iron out differences of opinion concerning the article's validity. :* ''Discussing potential changes to an article. Often, it becomes necessary to rewrite an article. The talk page is a useful place to discuss what sort of changes are needed. :However, '''talk pages are ''not used simply for general discussion or chat'; that's what our chat room is for (see What Memory Alpha is not). Hope this helps! --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Perhaps, instead of leaving long convoluted messages such as you did at , you might investigate the template, which leaves a message such as: '''Notice' This article is currently undergoing a major edit. As a courtesy, in order to avoid edit conflicts, please do not make edits to this article while this message is posted. Much cleaner. Much simpler. And much more professional in appearance. -- Sulfur 16:40, 26 June 2007 (UTC) I look forward to the days when someone teaches me something new. Thank You! Editor3000 16:45, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Success ( ) is the first page I contributed to that I have not gotten a messages to read the Policies or Guidelines. Because of this, I consider this edit my first complete success! Allthough, the pictures I uploaded are in their original format directly off the DVD. I simply captured, removed balck bars, and uploaded. I am not quite sure how the three images need clean up. I could use a little guideance to redo images I have, or will, upload to meet the quality level you would like. Let me know. Editor3000 02:33, 27 June 2007 (UTC) I am not offended. Obsidian One here. I am not offended. As the Bible says, 'I know in whom I have believed' and am not ashamed or afraid to say so. One thing though: general policy is for a user to reply to posts left on his talk page on his same talk page. So, in the future, if you leave a post on my talk page, check back for my reply beneath your post. Nice to meet you. :)– The Head of the Obsidian Order 00:25, 18 August 2007 (UTC)